1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a button input device, and more particularly to a buckling up phalanges joints type button input device and method, wherein when a user inputs error data, the user's phalanges joints will be locked by the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional button input devices do not include a function of buckling up phalanges joints, and also the button input devices are of exposed type. Everyone can directly input data and operate the conventional button input devices. Even if the input data is not correct after comparison, an alert system to prevent invasion will not start, nor do the devices lock an invader's fingers. Thereby the present invention can lock the invader's phalanges joints, which is an advanced and improved device for the conventional button input devices.